


A Plagg in both your houses

by Chiomi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Just Add Kittens, tikki is a TROLL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/pseuds/Chiomi
Summary: Marinette accidentally acquires a kitten.





	A Plagg in both your houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baneismydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/gifts).



When Marinette finds a black kitten on the roof, looking very confused as to how he got there but gamely preparing to jump, Tikki immediately suggests she name him Plagg. As the kitten trips over its own feet and then looks around, checking to see if anyone saw him, Tikki chuckles. “He reminds me of another kitten I know!”

“Oh! Is Plagg Chat Noir’s kwami?”

Tikki smiles gently at Marinette, then swoops in to pet the top of the kitten’s head. The kitten tries to look at her, goes cross-eyed, then his whiskers twitch and he sits back on his hind legs. Tikki rubs behind his ears and says, “He is! And he’s just as full of mischief as this one.”

“Won’t that be dangerous?”

Tikki leaves the kitten to fly more level with Marinette’s face, utterly earnest. “No one but Chat Noir knows his kwami’s name, and what are the odds you’ll be introducing your cat to Chat Noir?”

That seems fair, and those bright green eyes really are awfully familiar.

When she brings Plagg downstairs to ask if she can keep him, her parents exchange the kind of speaking glance she aspires to eventually exchange with Adrien: they’re so connected that they don’t need words. Her mother sighs. “He goes to the vet first to see if he has a microchip.”

Marinette nods enthusiastically. She’d hug her parents, but, well, her arms are full of cat. Her very own cat, hopefully!

They don’t just have to wait for the next morning - school and the bakery means waiting until afternoon. Tikki stays home for once, supervising the kitten - and laboriously flying around with a laser pointer to tease him with. It’s hard to tear herself away from the cuteness, but Marinette ends up leaving earlier than usual: she has a ton of carefully cropped photos to show Alya. Marinette is ebullient when she arrives in class, and Alya catches her mood quickly.

“That’s awesome, girl. You’re sure he’s a stray?” Even happy for Marinette and scrolling through cute cat pictures, Alya’s checking in for the facts.

Marinette presses her fingertips together. “Maybe? We’re going to a vet to check for a microchip after school. But it’s January! And he was all alone out on that roof. He wouldn’t have been alone if he had a family, right?”

Adrien and Nino are barely in the door before Alya shoves Marinette’s phone at them. “Marinette found a cat!”

Adrien grins slowly at the phone, then looks up at Marinette, his eyes sparkling as he walks around to his side of the desk. “Is the black kitten you declaring once and for all that Chat Noir’s your favorite superhero?”

Heat prickles in her cheeks. “He found me! I didn’t - don’t - though. I mean. They’re both great?”

Alya swoops in, saving Marinette yet again from her own mouth. “So what are you going to name him if you can keep him?” 

“Plagg,” she says, and Adrien trips over his own feet.

“I’m sorry, what,” he says in a voice gone high and strange.

“My - my friend suggested,” Marinette says, eyes wide and locked on his. There’s a sudden rising tide of _knowing_ , and she babbles even though she knows she can’t stop it swirling up between them. “Like a plague of mischief! Because if he gets into my yarn - well, you know, cats and yarn, plus the ribbon, and the thread? Yeah, he’ll totally be a plague on the thread.”

“But cute, though, right?”

“Yeah,” Marinette chokes out, blushing bright red. “He’s pretty cute.”


End file.
